Looking Beyond
by hpchika
Summary: There's more to Draco Malfoy than Hermione Granger thought. Please read and review! !FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Looking Beyond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a typical game of Quidditch. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Among the crowd, there sat a pretty brown haired girl with fair skin who was also the most intelligent girl in her year. But at that moment, none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was that she belonged to the loved of her life, Harry Potter. Her name was Hermione Granger.  
  
They are the picture perfect couple. If you see one of them, then you're sure the other one is close by. They aren't easily separated, the reason why they're always to be seen together. Everything about them was perfect. Harry Potter was every girl's dream and Hermione Granger was every guy's fantasy. When they got together at the beginning of last year, their 5th year, no one was surprised. Everyone thought that they were bound to be together someday for their destinies seemed to be written in the stars. Harry and Hermione didn't object to this. Both of them thought that they were meant for one another and no one else.  
  
Hermione held her breath as Harry dived from a height of 50 feet and charged after the golden snitch. He weaved in and out of the other Quidditch players trying to get to it as fast as he can. But Draco Malfoy was way ahead of him. Hermione watched as Malfoy tore after the snitch, urging his nimbus 2001 to go faster. She observed his lean frame, no doubt from Quidditch, his silvery white hair flowing with the wind. She watched him as he closed his fist against the snitch. And soon, the Slytherin side erupted into cheers.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch," Lee Jordan said dryly. "Slytherin wins 170 - 60."  
  
Draco Malfoy raised the arm that caught the snitch and instantly looked at the pretty brown haired girl with a triumphant smile, hoping that she would look his way. And she did. She was looking down at Harry, who was climbing off his broom looking downcast at their loss when she felt the urge to look up. She saw Draco Malfoy immediately look away and do a small victory lap and went down to the pitch.  
  
Did I just see that? Did Draco Malfoy just look at me? It's Draco Malfoy! She shook her head and smacked herself mentally. She hurried down the stands and went to the Quidditch tent where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was talking with one another.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, approaching her with a forced smile. "Bad game, huh?"  
  
"It's not so bad, Ron," Hermione consoled and gave him a quick hug. "You guys did your best and that's always what's important."  
  
"Thanks. Harry's over there beating himself up," Ron said. "I'll leave you guys to talk. I think he needs it." Hermione thanked Ron, who walked away with a sad shuffle in his walk. It was obvious that Ron felt bad. His dream came true when he was voted to be the Quidditch captain this year. And, of course, Quidditch captains don't like losing.  
  
She walked deeper into the tent. There were still some Gryffindors around. She saw Harry sitting down, his head bent with obvious disappointment. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to make him feel better. Harry lifted his head up and looked at her. He smiled.  
  
"Hey baby," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, brushing a bit of grass from his cheek and ruffling his hair.  
  
"We lost, Hermione," he said with a catch in his voice. "How do you think I'm feeling?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she immediately said. "Look at me." She touched his chin and made him look at her. "It wasn't your fault that you lost."  
  
"But--," he began but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"No buts. You were great out there and I'm very proud of my baby," she said with a smile.  
  
Some of the others heard this. "That's really nice, Hermione," Angelina Johnson said. Katie Bell agreed while Fred and George sniggered, mimicking Hermione. Hermione smiled at Angelina and Katie then rolled her eyes at Fred and George.  
  
Harry ignored them, smiled widely and nodded. "You always know the right thing to say."  
  
"Of course. That's my expertise," she said with a grin. "Now, let's go back inside. You need to clean up and have some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"What--?"  
  
But Harry didn't let her finish. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her passionately on the lips, making her words die in her throat. She enjoyed the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. After a couple of minutes of just kissing, Hermione pulled away, her lips pink and full.  
  
"We'd better get back inside," she said.  
  
"What? We were just getting started."  
  
Hermione giggled and stood up. "C'mon. I just might change my mind of finishing this after dinner."  
  
Harry stood up at once and followed her into the castle, foreseeing the night's events.  
  
** "Stupid Potter," Draco Malfoy muttered angrily as he lay down on his bed that night.  
  
Everyone was still in the common room celebrating their infrequent victory over Gryffindor. He had planned on partying all night, but seeing Potter making moves on Granger in the Quidditch field earlier had made his desire to merrymaking die down.  
  
Yes. Draco Malfoy is in love with the mudblood, Hermione Granger. How did that happen? He didn't know. All he knew was that he loves her and nothing more. It didn't matter when or where or how it began.  
  
"Stupid mudblood."  
  
What is she doing to me? She had turned him completely around. He used to be the bad guy of the school. The guy everyone used to fear. The guy who always used to rejoice in anything dire that happened around the school. That was his role. That was his job as a Malfoy in Hogwarts. But ever since 5th year, something had changed. The mean looks, the unfriendly glaring with the mudblood had grown into something more than he had never expected to happen.  
  
He was falling in love.  
  
And not just with anyone.  
  
He was falling in love with Granger.  
  
Draco turned to his side and sighed. "It isn't fair." Why does Potter have to have everything? The friends, the power and the girl. Draco had hated him when he (Harry) turned him (Draco) down to be friends. Draco hated him even more when everyone thought that he (Harry) was the heir of Slytherin. And now.he hated him far worse than anyone could ever hate. He hated him because of all the witches in the world, Harry had to get the one that he (Draco) truly adored.  
  
"Dim-witted Potter."  
  
It's amazing how some people don't have any other care in the world. To them life is just simple. All they have to do is to wake up, eat and then sleep. Draco sighed once more. He wished that life were like that for him.  
  
** Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and happy. She looked at the handsome man by her side and smiled. Harry was watching her wake up with amusement.  
  
"How was your sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Better than the past weeks," she replied and cuddled closer to him. "What about you?"  
  
"Never been better," he said. He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.  
  
"What, the sleep or the one before that?" she asked teasingly, running her fingers through his bare chest.  
  
"Hmm.I think I was talking about the sleep."  
  
Hermione stopped her fingers and gently slapped his chest. "Harry!"  
  
"Ouch!" he said, putting a hand on his chest, faking being hurt. He laughed as Hermione glared at him, pretending to be upset. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." She blushed prettily and said 'thanks'.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you back."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes and Hermione thought she was drowning in them when she heard her alarm clock tinkle on her bedside table. She turned to look at it and read 7:50 on the clock. "Oh no!" she cried, immediately getting up and wrapping the sheets around her.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting up.  
  
"I completely forgot. We have a prefect meeting today," she said, picking up her clothes that were strewn across the floor. "Professor McGonagall said that we should be there at precisely 8:00."  
  
"You've never been late in your life. I doubt that McGonagall would hold that against you," he said with amusement. Hermione was bending all over the place picking up their clothes. "Besides, I'd like to have you back here."  
  
She slowly stood up and looked at him. The idea was very tempting. Then she remembered her responsibilities and shook her head at him. "That's not going to work, Potter. I have responsibilities," she said as she dressed up.  
  
"Aw, come on, baby," Harry said, giving her a doe-eyed look.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't go there. I just might go back to bed and I'll never forgive you for that. Here." She threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in front of the great hall for breakfast."  
  
Harry stood up, put his shorts on and went over to Hermione. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a searing kiss that made Hermione's mind totally blank. They stayed like that for a while when she remembered the meeting.  
  
"I'm late. I'll see you later." And with that Hermione ran out of the door and to McGonagall's office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco said to himself.  
  
It was already 7:45 and yet Granger still wasn't here. Usually, she was the one first to arrive at these meetings, the reason why he woke up so early so that he could be there early, too, and so they can chat for a while. Or rather, so that he could tease her and get her to talk to him. Shortly after Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw prefect, and Marlon Maguire, the Hufflepuff prefect arrived.  
  
"Hey Draco," Marlon greeted. He nodded at him. He and Marlon are in good terms simply because he isn't like the other Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Padma asked.  
  
"Am I her keeper?" he spat at her. He knew he shouldn't put his anger out on her but that's the way it's going to be. Besides, she was the one who brought her name up.  
  
"It's just a question, Malfoy," Padma snapped. "Are you always this cheerful? Or is it that time of the month again?"  
  
"None of your business, Patil," he snapped back. Who is she to talk him like that? She's just a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws don't become know-it-ally on Malfoys. Besides, he really didn't know where Granger was. All his plans of talking to her first thing in the morning vanished because obviously she still wasn't here. Probably still with Potter. He scowled.  
  
The door opened and McGonagall entered the room, eyeing all of them in one glance. She went in front. "Where is miss Granger?" He shrugged along with Patil and Marlon. McGonagall pursed her lips. It was clear that she wasn't impressed with Granger's tardiness. It was already 8:05 and Hermione, who was usually 30 minutes early, still wasn't there. But for some reason that wasn't the case today. So McGonagall just started the meeting without Hermione. It was just the usual thing, anyway. "Always remember your assignments. Patrol the first floor, Padma, the second, Marlon, the third, Draco and." she trailed away and pursed her lips again. The fourth floor was Hermione's assignment.  
  
At that moment, the door burst open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Hermione went running inside, her hair trailing after her. She stopped by her seat, panting. "I'm sorry I'm late, professor," Hermione said. "I wasn't able to sleep much last night and I woke up late."  
  
Draco couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto his face and saying, "I wonder why." Marlon smiled and Padma giggled at this.  
  
"That's enough, mister Malfoy. Take your seat, miss Granger," McGonagall said. "I trust this won't happen again. Understand?" She looked Hermione squarely in the eye. Hermione nodded. "I'm really sorry, professor." McGonagall nodded and asked her to take her seat.  
  
Hermione sat down and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Draco, who was sitting beside her, leaned towards her. "Had a nice night?" Hermione glared at him because she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"What is it to you, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered back scathingly. "Besides, aren't you the star seeker of the moment? I assume you've had five different girls on your bed last night. Not that I care." Padma and Marlon both listened with interest at their conversation.  
  
He glared at her. If he only knew that she was the only girl he'd ever want to get in bed with. "What are you talking about, Granger? I thought you were the topic here," he replied. "So did you give Potter a really sensual consolation prize? Because I know he's not used to losing, especially to me."  
  
She frowned at him, but she didn't say anything. She concentrated on what McGonagall was saying (something about guiding some students who need help in their studies and setting a good example to all) and ignored Malfoy's comment. Soon, the meeting ended and Hermione gladly walked to the door to leave when Malfoy went beside her.  
  
"What do you want this time, Malfoy?" Hermione said. "Are you going to gloat once more about winning in the match?"  
  
"Well, no, but now that you've mentioned it, maybe I will," he said with a smirk.  
  
"You are disgusting," she said. "I don't know why you become so happy at other people's mistakes and sadness. It makes you the worst person that I know and the lowest form of wizard that I can ever imagine." He stared back at her. Her words plunged straight into his heart, hurting him. He didn't know what to say to that but he knew that it's true. That's how he is because that was how he was brought up. She gave him one last disgust look, opened the door and left. He followed her outside and was hoping to apologize when he saw Harry and her kissing in the hall and leave holding each other's hands. He turned and walked the other way. Maybe he'd miss breakfast today. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
** "How was your meeting?" Harry asked as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Fine," she replied dully. She was still feeling upset about what Malfoy had said earlier. She didn't like it when he would rejoice at other people's mishaps, especially at Harry's. Harry already had many disasters in his life to last him a lifetime and she didn't want Malfoy to add any more to that. He's just jealous, she thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah and you just failed every exam that you've taken," Harry said.  
  
This got her attention. "What?" Harry grinned at her. "You weren't listening to a thing that I was saying, Hermione."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just thinking of what Professor McGonagall said earlier," she told him. "And I believe it was your fault."  
  
Harry bowed his head and looked completely sorry. "I'm sorry about getting you late. I know that that was very important to you. I promise you that it will never happen again. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied with a smile. He looked up at her, his eyes full of hope. "You can shut up and kiss me," she finished.  
  
At this, Harry stopped walking, making Hermione stop, too. (They were in front of the great hall) He smiled widely and said, "Gladly." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, making her body tingle in every single way. "I'm really sorry," Harry said as he leaned forward again to give her another kiss. She giggled. Harry felt so sorry that it seemed as if what he did was such a big thing, which it wasn't. Besides, she really enjoyed spending the night with him and nothing could make her feel bad about that.  
  
"You're too sorry, mister Potter," she said.  
  
"Well, I did get you late," he replied. "I'm sorry again."  
  
She sighed. "If you say sorry one more time, I won't sleep with you again." Harry looked horrified at this. "Hermione. I'm--."  
  
"Watch what you say," she said. "I believe you were about to say sorry once more."  
  
He grinned. "All right." He tucked a strand of her hair behind he ear and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you, too."  
  
"Oy!" they heard a voice call out from the great hall. A voice they knew only too well. "Oy!" it called again. "Will you two stop being mushy for once and get in here?" She grinned at Harry and they went in the great hall together. They sat down side by side in front of Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Ron," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry added.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure in about a couple of minutes you two will be back to being mushy again, so don't bother," Ron said. "By the way, Harry, Quidditch practice tonight."  
  
Harry looked at him with surprise. "What?" he said. "We just had a game, Ron."  
  
"I'm serious, Harry," Ron said, taking a bite from a pumpkin pie. "After that performance, we need to work on our plays. Besides, I'm sure Hermione won't mind being alone in bed for once."  
  
She blushed at this. "Ron, I can't believe you said that," she said as some people near them heard this and looked their way. "But I think Harry's right. I mean you guys are still tired from yesterday. Don't you guys get some kind of rest or something?"  
  
"After losing that way? We don't deserve rest," Ron said, standing up. "I'm done. I'll go ahead to class."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione as Ron walked away. "It's okay," she said, reading his eyes. "I think Ron's right anyway. We've been doing it too often."  
  
"Don't say that," Harry said. "I'll come up as soon as we get done with practice, okay?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I can come to your practice, if I'm not busy." She forked a piece of chicken and fed it to him. Harry ate it. "That would be nice," he replied.  
  
** "This kidney pie tastes really nice, Draco," Blaise said, offering a bite to him. Draco jerked his head away.  
  
"No thanks," he said, glaring at Hermione as she fed Harry a piece of chicken.  
  
Look at them, he thought to himself. They're so disgusting. I can't believe they're being so sappy in front of everyone else. Oh, right! No one would mind because they're everyone's favorite couple. Everyone is used to them being like that all the time. For some reason, this made Draco fume even more. No one would think that if I were Hermione's boyfriend. Everyone would think that she had made a mistake, in which he thought was not true. I could be the perfect boyfriend if I wanted to.  
  
"Oh, come on, Draco," Blaise said, still offering a bite of the kidney pie. "You hardly touched your food. You need to eat something."  
  
"I said I-," he began but stopped. Maybe he could turn this to his advantage. Maybe he could make Hermione jealous. He ate the piece of pie that Blaise was offering him with her fork. Blaise smiled sweetly. Sickeningly sweet, according to him. He looked up to see if Granger saw them, but she was already walking out of the great hall with Potter's arm around her shoulders. Great! Nice move, Draco. What's the point of making her jealous when she's so in love with the Potty? He sighed angrily, stood up and went to class.  
  
He arrived in Charms, shortly after and immediately scanned the room. He was sitting at the very back and he could see everyone. His eyes stopped on one spot. Granger. She was sitting in between Harry, the boyfriend and Ron, the bodyguard, who looked like they were in a heated discussion. He wondered if she was ever without them. It seemed as if wherever she was, they were always there, or rather, Potter was always there. The inseparable couple. He sat back on his chair and stared at her. She flipped her pretty brown hair over her shoulder. It used to be bushy but now, it was straight and shiny. He didn't know what she did to it, but it worked for her and it made her much more attractive. He was staring at her in what seemed like forever when Hermione turned around and looked at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione was sitting down in the middle of Ron and Harry, who were having a bit of an argument.  
  
"All I'm saying is that maybe we should just rest for about a day or two then we can resume practice," Harry said.  
  
"And all I'm saying is no, Harry. We are going to resume practice tonight and that's that," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"That's just ridiculous!" Harry said, his voice rising a little. "We're still all tired from that game! Everyone's still tired. You're weary, yourself."  
  
"I'm not weary, Harry. That's why we're practicing tonight," Ron said. "We're going to carry out as planned."  
  
"Well, I won't be there," Harry said persistently.  
  
"Suit yourself. Besides, I think we'll be able to find a better seeker than you. Actually, Harry, I think you're losing your touch," Ron said angrily.  
  
This time Hermione had to butt in. What Ron said was too much. "Ron!" she said. "That's too harsh."  
  
"Yeah. Take his side," Ron told her. "Now that you're together, I assume you're going to take his side all the time so I don't bother talking to you about things."  
  
"Ron, that's not true. I'm not taking sides when it comes to things like this. You know that," she said. "As a matter of fact, I think you both have a point."  
  
"You do?" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"Of course," she said with a smile. "I understand that you're worried about the next games, Ron, and that's okay because you're the Quidditch captain. It's your job to be worried about your team's performance. And I also understand your side, Harry. You're still exhausted about the game yesterday that you think you won't do well in practice. You both have very valid points and I think the only way to solve this is to compromise." She looked at both of them with some sort of a smug look on her face as if it was the most brilliant idea.  
  
"You'll have to explain more, Hermione," Ron said. "I don't grasp words like you do."  
  
Her face fell a bit and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What I meant was that you two will have to work it out so that you two are both satisfied with what will happen." She looked at Ron then at Harry, then back again. "What do you say?"  
  
"I guess Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said. Ron nodded with a grin.  
  
"Maybe we should just start practice next week," Ron said. "I was just really worried about losing again."  
  
Harry felt relieved. "Don't worry, Ron. We'll flatten the Ravenclaws."  
  
She felt pleased. Finally, they were okay again. These fights had happened more often ever since Ron had become Quidditch captain. It used to be her and Ron all the time with Harry as the mediator but now she was the mediator. She smiled inwardly at her accomplishment with Ron and Harry and went back to what she was writing in her notebook. She was only on the second word when she was distracted because she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. It was usually the feeling she got when someone was staring at her. She flipped her hair and casually turned around to see if anyone was looking at her. And as soon as she did, she caught Malfoy's eyes on her as if he was trying to put her on fire. Malfoy looked away. She faced front again, feeling confused. Why was Malfoy looking at me? She shrugged. Probably because he felt upset about what I said to him earlier.  
  
After their afternoon classes, Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry. She had a job before lunch because she had to keep an eye on some of the things by the second floor. Because just recently, some third years had been attacking each other, which caused them to be brought to the hospital wing. McGonagall didn't want any of that to happen anymore. She assigned two prefects at a time.  
  
She first decided to go back to her dorm, which she shared with Padma, to drop her bag off. Then she went up the stairs to the second floor and watched as the students went out of their classrooms for lunch.  
  
"Granger," said a voice she only knew too well.  
  
She turned around and faced him. "Malfoy," she said with complete displeasure in her voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're not the only prefect here, Granger," Malfoy replied coolly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Just her luck. Malfoy was the one assigned to be with her. Why do things always happen to me? I just hope he doesn't say anything mean about Harry anymore.  
  
They separated. Hermione went to the other end of the hall, while Draco went to the other end. By doing this, they would cover more ground and easily spot if anything out of the ordinary happened again. Luckily, nothing happened and all the students trotted downstairs towards the great hall. Hermione and Draco watched the students go down from the balcony. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and scanned the hallway for any more students. There were none. She went to a nearby classroom, whose door was open, and closed it softly. She was about to go downstairs when Draco caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
She turned around and took a deep breath. "What do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything?" he asked, looking confused. Then he understood. That was the first time he ever called her by her first name.  
  
"You just called me Hermione," she said, echoing his thoughts.  
  
"I.well, no. I didn't want anything," he said.  
  
This surprised her. Well, that's new, she thought. She looked expectantly at him and softened. "What is it then?"  
  
"Well." Draco said, hesitating a bit. "I'm sorry about earlier. You know, about what I said in McGonagall's office." He looked down.  
  
Well, well, well. Draco Malfoy is apologizing. She smiled slightly at him. "You know, I thought I'd never see the day when you'd apologize to anyone. Especially to me," she said.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this day either," he said, reciprocating her smile. "So, um, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Does it really matter to you?" she asked curiously. She just really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, yeah. It does," he replied softly.  
  
She smiled. Maybe there's more to Draco Malfoy than I thought. "I forgive you, Malfoy," she said. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't diss Harry in front of me again," she said.  
  
Draco frowned at her. I wonder why, Hermione thought. But he nodded and said, "I promise. It won't happen again."  
  
She smiled again. What's wrong with me? Suddenly, I'm being so smiley? "Thanks, Malfoy." She turned around and began to go down the stairs, when he caught up with her again.  
  
"Is it okay if I ask a favor from you?" Draco asked her, getting into step beside her.  
  
"Sure," she said. "Just as long it's not anything sexual." Hermione Ann Granger! Where did that come from? She turned a bit red. Draco smiled. At least he thinks it's a joke.  
  
"Nothing like that," he said. "I just want you to know that it's okay to call me Draco and that I'd prefer if you call me by my first name."  
  
That's not so hard. "Oh, is that all? No problem. Draco it is." This is getting really weird. First he calls me Hermione, then he says sorry and now he's asking me a favor to call him Draco.  
  
** Ever since Draco said sorry to Hermione, his life had been noticeably better. Well, according to him. He was now friends with Hermione and that was all the mattered to him. At least now, he could talk to her during their prefect meetings without biting each other's heads off and he can see her smile, hear her beautiful voice and her melodic laughter.  
  
Sheesh! What is happening to me? I'm going out of my mind.  
  
He wasn't the only one who noticed. Blaise Zabini seemed to know what occupied Draco's mind every single time. And she was determined to get him out of his small case of craziness.  
  
"Draco," Blaise said and massaged his shoulders, "you're so tense."  
  
He tensed up immediately as soon as he felt Blaise's hands on her. He thought that nothing else could make him tenser than her hands on him. He brushed her hands off his shoulders and continued to read his book.  
  
"What are you doing here, Blaise?" he asked coolly.  
  
He was in the library, trying to get some study time. He hadn't been on his right mind ever since Hermione and him had become friends. His studies had been laid; somewhat, forgotten and he wanted to change that.  
  
"I was looking for you," Blaise replied, sitting down beside him.  
  
"And why were you looking for me?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his book.  
  
"Well, I figured that you might need some help on your homework. I heard that you haven't been doing so well in your classes," she said, reaching out her hand to ruffle his hair.  
  
He held her wrist, making her stop from touching his hair, which he won't let anyone touch. Except, maybe, Hermione. "Not the hair, Blaise," he said to her. Blaise dropped her hand. "I think you should go," he added. "I'm doing fine without you."  
  
Blaise felt hurt at these words and huffily left the library. He smirked at her and put his book down. Finally! She left. I was wondering if I'd have to keep lying much longer. His heart raced when he saw a pretty sight entered the library and settle onto a table near his. He looked at her and watched the door to see if Potty or Weasel were anywhere nearby. A couple of minutes, Draco waited and they didn't come.  
  
Should I go there? What if she's really busy and doesn't want to be disturbed? What if she still doesn't think of me as a friend? What if I'm not welcome to join her in the first place? What if she just glances at me without so much as a care and not answer? What if.  
  
Oh you're going to give me a headache. Another part of his mind said.  
  
But it's true. What if she says no? I don't think I could handle that.  
  
You're a Malfoy remember? Didn't your father teach you how to handle rejection? Since when do you care when people rejected you?  
  
Since I fell in love with her.  
  
He looked over at Hermione's table. She was reading very intently and looked very concentrated. She twirled a strand of her hair. That decided it. I'm going to have to take a chance.  
  
That's the spirit.  
  
With this, he gathered his things, stood up and walked over to her. He put his books down on the table and smiled as she looked up.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione stared at him. He's asking me if he could join me? That's perfectly fine, right? But she found this weird. Because just a couple of weeks ago, Draco Malfoy was still the enemy, as Ron often called him. He was still the bad guy. But ever since that day he apologized about saying mean things about Harry, everything had changed. He had changed, which completely surprised Hermione. She didn't realize that he also had a good heart. That he was just like everyone else. That he was someone who wanted acceptance and wanted to fit in.  
  
"If you don't want, I can just go back to my table," he said, as he picked up his books again.  
  
Hermione touched his hand, which sent shocks of electricity throughout his arm. "It's okay. I don't mind," she said with a smile.  
  
Draco smiled and sat down across her. She couldn't help but think, Wow! Draco smiling sure is weird. Especially since that smile is directed at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Hermione mentally slapped herself. Quit staring! "Oh! No. Nothing's wrong. I just find it a bit weird. You know, you sitting with me. Us, talking with each other," she said.  
  
"I know. I find it weird, too," Draco said, crinkling his nose. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you now when for the past five years I've done nothing but tease you."  
  
"Oh, you did more than teasing," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted. "I did, huh? Well, sorry about that. I promise from now on, I will only make you smile and never unhappy."  
  
Hermione's smile faltered a little. Well, that's really, really unexpected, she thought. But it's sweet. She smiled. "That's a promise I won't forget, Malfoy," she said, playing along.  
  
He sighed. "Didn't I ask you a favor not to call me Malfoy, anymore? You still keep on doing it," he said to her.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "It's just out of habit, I guess. Don't worry; from now on, I'll call you Draco. I promise."  
  
"That's a promise I won't forget," he said, mimicking her and making her laugh.  
  
I never thought Draco could be so fun to talk to. It's like he's been my friend for a long time. Like I've known him ever since. For some reason, she felt very comfortable around him, which is really weird. Since they haven't been friends that long. Hermione is the type of person who takes a long time to trust people. But with Draco, it's different. She brushed the thought away. Maybe it's because I've been acquainted with him for a long time.  
  
"Where's Pot-I mean, Harry. Where's Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he's at Quidditch practice," she said, smiling at him. "Oh, by the way, Draco, I wanted to congratulate you on your defeat on Gryffindor that time."  
  
"That was a long time ago," he said but he was smiling.  
  
"I know," she said. "I was really impressed." I was?  
  
"Really?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you looked really concentrated and determined. It would have been impossible if you didn't get it," she said.  
  
He smiled widely. Hermione could tell he was pleased and smiled at him. "Besides, I think it's good for Harry to lose once in a while," she continued.  
  
Draco's smile disappeared. ** Just as I thought I had actually had her notice me, the whole thing turns around and focuses on the boy who lived again, Draco couldn't help but think. This is not fair!  
  
"Draco, is something wrong?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Yeah. You're in love with him and not me. "Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking of something."  
  
"Oh. I thought, for a moment, that I said something wrong," she said.  
  
"No, no. Of course not," he said. "You didn't say anything wrong."  
  
She closed her book, gathered her things and put them into her bag. "Well, I'd better go, Draco," she said.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" he asked, rather whiny.  
  
"Um, the Gryffindor Quidditch practice should be over in a while and I wanted to see Harry," she said. "He might want a massage or something, you know." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Quidditch practice can be really tough," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah," she said, swung her bag over her shoulder. "Bye!" She walked away, leaving Draco feeling very upset over Potter again.  
  
When will I ever get her to be mine? This is just not fair, he thought, not for the first time and definitely not the last. He sighed, closed his book and crammed it into his bag. Tomorrow's a new day. You'll never know. She might be my girlfriend already.  
  
Fat chance. The other part of his mind said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Draco said loudly, causing some of the students to look at him.  
  
** Hermione hurriedly returned to the common room, excited to see Harry and wanting to cuddle in his strong arms and hug him tight. As soon as the portrait hole opened, she rushed inside and saw Harry by the couch, sitting with Ron.  
  
"Hi baby!" she said as she rushed beside him to hug him.  
  
Harry looked away and didn't hug Hermione back. She was confused at this sudden strange behavior. Okay. Something is definitely not right. "What's wrong?" she asked him, glancing at Ron, who looked away. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" she said again, hoping that he'd answer her.  
  
"I'd better go upstairs. I'm feeling tired," Ron said, standing up.  
  
"No, Ron," Harry said, his voice louder than he intended it to be. "You stay here." Ron sat down again.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron then back again. "Harry, are you upset about something? Did anything happen during practice?"  
  
"Dean said that you were in the library." Harry began.  
  
"Yeah. I was finishing up on the reading Professor Binns gave--," she explained but Harry cut her off.  
  
"With Malfoy."  
  
Oh no. Now I understand. "We were just talking," she said. "He came over and--."  
  
"And since when were you on speaking terms with him?" Harry asked accusingly, his voice rising. His eyes were flashing with anger. Something Hermione only witnessed during his confrontation with his now godfather, Sirius Black. A couple of students began to look their way and watch. It wasn't everyday that they witness the picture perfect couple fight. In fact, they've never witnessed them fight before because they never had fought before.  
  
"Well, we're both prefects, Harry," she said in a calm voice. I did nothing wrong so there's no point in getting mad. "It's just natural that we'd talk with each other."  
  
"You were talking outside of prefect duties, Hermione. That's different. It's not just that. You were really talking to him, like you talk with us," Harry said.  
  
"What's wrong with talking with him? He's not going to hurt me," she said.  
  
"You know how I feel about Malfoy! He is evil, just like his family is," Harry said.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "He is not evil! His father might be evil, but he's not like him. He's different. Don't judge Draco by his family, Harry!" she said, her voice reflecting how she felt. By this time everyone was watching them.  
  
"So you're calling him Draco now? Since when?"  
  
"Since I became friends with him. Since that day when he apologized to me about saying something mean about you!" Seeing Harry's surprised look she continued, "Yes, Harry. He apologized. He's human, for heaven's sake!"  
  
"He's still Malfoy! Haven't you forgotten that he is the guy who always made you feel bad about yourself? He--," Harry said.  
  
"He's apologized for all of that, Harry! He's changed!" Hermione said, tears now pouring down her face. "I can't believe we're fighting about him. This is so stupid!" She turned around and left the common room.  
  
** Draco was walking down the hall towards the dorm he shared with Marlon when he heard someone running and crying. He turned a corner and almost bumped into a girl. Her hand was covering her face, but it was no mistaking her.  
  
"Hermione?" he said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, continuing to walk and avoiding Draco's questions.  
  
"Hey," he said, going after her. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing! I said I'm fine," she said again. "Leave me alone." With this Hermione entered her dormitory and left Draco standing outside, confused.  
  
He walked back into his dorm, thinking about Hermione. I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she got a low grade on a test. He smirked for a moment then stopped himself. That's really squalid, Draco! He sighed. He just hoped that whatever it was that happened, whatever it was that made her cry and so upset, she'd be okay. He lay down on his bed thinking about her, like he usually did. Then fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Draco went to the prefects' office to spend a few minutes there, maybe for coffee to completely wake him up before patrolling the first floor as the students go to breakfast. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there, since Padma doesn't usually go here before her duties so he was assuming that the office would be empty. But when he went in, he saw the one person he was hoping to see first thing everyday of his life.  
  
"Hermione!" he said as he closed the door softly behind him. She was on one of the couches, reading. She looked up at him, her eyes reflecting a blank look. It was something Draco had never seen there before. Hermione's eyes were always alive and bright. But not today. Not right now. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She broke his gaze and went back to what she was reading. "Oh, you know, burning time before prefect duties," she answered dully, her voice wavering a bit.  
  
He sat in front of her on one of the plush chairs and studied her. It was clear that she was crying the whole night, judging by the way her eyes looked, which were somewhat red and there were black rings under her eyes. "But you patrol after breakfast," Draco said.  
  
"I exchanged shifts with Padma," she said. "I figured it would be better, that way I could have late breakfast and no one would bother me."  
  
"Why would anyone bother you?" he asked, hoping that she'd tell him about what happened last night. He, so badly, wanted to ask her about it but was afraid she'd get upset all over again and not talk to her. And he really never wanted to see her upset.  
  
"Nothing," she replied in almost a whisper. "I just want to be alone."  
  
"Okay," he said, standing up and walking to the door. If she wants some time by herself, I'll give it to her if that's what's going to make her smile again.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, closing her book and watching him go to the door with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you said, you wanted to be alone."  
  
"I didn't mean that you leave. Please stay, Draco. I'd really be pleased if you just stay with me. People don't have to be alone literally to feel sanctuary by themselves," she told him.  
  
He smiled at her and went back to sitting in front of her, content at being asked by Hermione to keep her company. She smiled slightly at him. "Sit with me here," she said, patting the space beside her. I'd be glad to, he couldn't help but think. He stood up and sat beside her. They stayed like this for a while, not saying anything, not moving, just feeling and relaxing beside each other, soaking up the minutes. Hermione was so caught up in the moment that she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at this sudden gesture but felt delighted, nevertheless.  
  
After minutes of silence, he broke it and asked with a gentle tone, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He felt Hermione take a deep breath. "Harry and I had a fight," she began.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said. "It was so awful. I had never had a fight with Harry before and what happened scared me. He yelled at me and--."  
  
Draco tensed up a bit. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. If Potter ever laid so much as a finger on her, I'm going to kill him.  
  
"We just yelled at each other. And. and." she said, barely able to continue because of the sobs trying to escape her throat.  
  
Draco slowly put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed it slowly and very gently. "It's okay to cry, Hermione," he said soothingly.  
  
That did it. Hermione cried on Draco's chest, letting it all out. He wrapped both of his arms around her, hoping that the pain would go away. I could kill Potter for this. He has the most precious woman in the world and he goes around hurting her. He sighed, closed his eyes and prayed, yes I pray, that she would be all right. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione felt an eerie sense of tranquility after her talk with Draco that morning. And the thing was, he wasn't even doing anything much. He was just there, sitting beside her, both his arms around her and comforting her. It was weird-no. It felt weird. Draco Malfoy comforting her? I know, I know. We're friends now. But still, it's strange having your ex-enemy consoling you and telling you that everything will be fine. She had felt safe in his arms and at that moment, she had believed him. She believed him that everything will be fine. But she knew that everything wasn't.  
  
The whole school had been in an uproar at the news of the 'picture perfect couple' fighting. It wasn't only them (Harry and Hermione) who felt bad about what happened, but the whole school as well. For some reason, the news of their fight spread like wildfire among the Hogwarts students and it had only happened a couple of hours ago. Some students, like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, were deeply sad and had asked her if she was doing okay. It was really weird, having your love life being watched by everyone around you.  
  
She was at the great hall at the moment, having late breakfast. It was already 11:30 and she was feeling very hungry. Dobby had been more than glad to fix her up with more than she could eat. But she felt very thankful. She looked around. There was no one in sight except some of the ghosts who were hovering around. She liked the great hall this way. It was quiet and peaceful. It was too bad that she couldn't do this everyday. She was munching on some pies (she didn't know what kind it was for there were so many of them) when someone put his tray down on the table in front of her. And there was Draco, standing with a smile on his face.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "After what you did to me this morning, I'm surprised you even had to ask," she said with a small smile. He grinned at her and sat down. "Um, thanks for what you did, Draco."  
  
"Anything for you, Hermione," he said. "So what's your class after this?"  
  
"Arithmancy," she replied. Thank god! I'm not ready to face Harry, not even Ron after what happened.  
  
"You must really love that subject," he said with a grin. He took a bit out of a chicken drumstick.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the table napkin.  
  
"Well, you look like you're really looking forward to it," he said.  
  
Yeah. You have no idea. "It's a really interesting subject," she replied. "I'd better get going. Class starts in a couple of minutes." She gathered her things. "You should get going, too, you know. I'm sure you don't want to be late."  
  
She stood up and he stood up at the same time. "Why don't we go to class together?" he said. "That way we both won't be late. Besides, I don't want to be left behind with the ghosts."  
  
Hermione laughed at this. Even though it was a somewhat shallow joke, it still made her laugh. "Sure," she said. They both walked out of the great hall. They walked until they reached the second floor landing and she turned to him. "Well, this is my stop."  
  
"I'll take you to your class," he offered.  
  
"That's okay. You're having Astronomy, right? And that's at the north tower. I'll just see you later or something," she said.  
  
He smiled. "Okay. I'll see you then, Hermione."  
  
"Bye, Draco!" She turned around and walked down the hall and entered her classroom. She sat on her usual seat. Professor Vector arrived and began a lecture but Hermione was barely listening and thought about the peculiar and recent events that have happened to her, her being friends with Draco, her fight with Harry and then Draco comforting her. She sighed and focused her attention back to the professor. She hoped that Harry would get over his jealousness over Draco.  
  
Hermione was in the library, going through her defense against the dark arts essay for the 100th time. She wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes and that everything was the right information. She sighed. Actually she was just killing time. It was nearly 9:00 and yet she was still here. This was the time when all students would have gotten back to their respective common rooms, but since she was a prefect she could stay in the halls much later. She didn't want to accidentally bump into Harry or even Ron. She had successfully avoided them in the past two days and even now, she still wasn't ready to face him.  
  
At exactly 9:00, she gathered her things and put them inside her bag. The hallways would be probably empty by now and she could go to her common room in peace. She knew that Ron had been trying to get Ginny to talk to her. But she avoided even her. She just wasn't ready. She had felt really afraid at what Harry did. He felt so. so. angry. Like he could kill anyone. It was really frightening. She had never seen Harry that way. At least not towards her. She always knew that Harry would never hurt her. But now. she's been having second thoughts. He's just jealous. Try to understand him. He loves you so much that he just wants to protect you.  
  
But if he loves me, he'd understand that Draco and I are just friends. I mean, what's so wrong with being friends with him?  
  
Nothing. But look at Draco Malfoy's background. It's not exactly the cleanest one. Just try to understand Harry. He's your boyfriend. You love him.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she walked in her common room. Maybe tomorrow. I'll talk to him. Maybe.  
  
** I hope she's already feeling okay. Draco Malfoy thought as he walked into the great hall the next morning. For the past few days, they had been having lots of talks, talks about some important things and some not so important things. Draco really enjoyed those talks. It felt as if they could talk about anything under the sun, which was really pleasant. And from those past few days, whenever he'd ask her if she's feeling okay already, she would always say yes. But he knew that she was just saying that. Because he knew, based from her eyes, which lost its beautiful shine and luster, which said that she still wasn't okay.  
  
He sat down on his seat and scanned the great hall at once for a sign of the alluring browned haired angel. He found her, seated in front of Harry and Ron and noticed that they weren't speaking. Or was he just too far away to witness it? As mean as this may sound, he hoped that she wouldn't speak to Potter just yet. He was enjoying their talks and was afraid that if they were on good terms again, Hermione would abandon their sudden closeness and be with Potty all the time. One more reason why I hate him so much. He still owns her. I hope that. He shook his head. No! I'm going to be happy for her no matter what happens.  
  
"You okay, Draco?" Goyle asked, breaking into Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Of course, I'm okay," he snapped. "Would you mind your own business, Goyle?"  
  
Goyle merely shrugged. It was clear that he was used to Draco being like this. Blaise noticed Draco's sudden flare in temper and scooted closer to him. "You shouldn't be too angry, Draco," she said. Draco ignored her. "Maybe he's right. Maybe you're not feeling well," she continued. He rolled his eyes. Doesn't this girl get it? Is she the densest girl or what? It's too bad. She's one of the prettiest girls in Slytherin. He sighed and looked at Hermione again and his heart flopped as he did. Hermione was looking at him with some sort of smile. He knew that she and Harry were about to talk. He smiled at her and nodded encouragingly. She smiled then faced Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco couldn't help it, but he felt sad because he knew that in a few moments, Hermione and Harry would be back to becoming the sickeningly sweetest couple again. He sighed and just focused on his food. He didn't want to see how they were going to make up.  
  
** They didn't talk at once. They merely sat there and ate in silence. Hermione could tell, though, that Harry and Ron were mouthing a conversation with each other. Finally, after, a couple of minutes of silent debate, Harry cleared his throat. "Um, Hermione?" he said. She looked up at him, waiting expectantly at what he was about to say. She wasn't going to apologize to him. She never thought for a single moment that she did anything wrong.  
  
"Can we talk? After breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have classes after," she replied. I'm not going to let him off that easy.  
  
"It's just for a little while. Please!" he said, trying to smile but failed.  
  
How can I do this to him? He seems like he's really sorry. She nodded. "We can talk now. I'm done, anyway," she said, picking up her bag. She began to walk out of the great hall. And necks turned towards her as she walked out with Harry just behind her.  
  
"Wish me luck," Harry said to Ron as he followed her.  
  
"Good luck!" Ron called.  
  
They went out of the great hall and Hermione faced Harry, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he began. "I know what we fought about was stupid-I was stupid. I should have never yelled at you. I had no right to do that. I'm sorry. Please! Take me back. I won't yell at you again."  
  
"Take you back?" Hermione asked. What is he talking about?  
  
"Yes. I'd do my best not to be jealous anymore and--."  
  
"But we didn't break up, Harry. We just fought," she said. "Did you think that I broke up with you?"  
  
"Well, you avoided me for days and I thought." he shrugged and trailed away. "I'm just really sorry, Hermione. I hope that we put this behind us."  
  
She smiled at him. "Of course I take you back. What do you take me for? I'm not just going to cut you loose, Harry Potter. You are still mine," she said.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "I wouldn't dream of belonging to anyone else," he said. He put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too, Harry," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
Harry didn't wait any longer. He leaned forward and kissed her like he'd never kissed before. He truly missed Hermione and she, the same. They hadn't noticed that some students were already crowding around them, watching them kiss and make up. Harry Potter and his beloved, Hermione Granger was finally back together. Everyone was really shocked when they found out, detail by detail, that they had fought. It just wasn't natural. Anyway, at least they're now okay again and the whole school felt relieved. It was as if, if Harry and Hermione continued fighting and eventually break up, the world would end.  
  
But to one person, the world had already ended. Draco Malfoy stood among the crowd and watched his perfect angel kiss his worst enemy.  
  
If you think no more arguments will follow. well, that's where you're completely wrong. That was just the beginning. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione covered her ears as Harry yelled at her with complete rage, trying to shut out his voice that vibrated through her mind. Two weeks had barely passed since their first fight and now they were in Hermione's room, arguing again about. who else? Draco Malfoy, of course.  
  
Harry was supposed to pick Hermione up from her last class, which was Ancient Runes. But Hermione had skipped that class because McGonagall had called for all the prefects and the head boy and girl for an unannounced, sudden meeting in the prefects office. She wasn't able to tell him and had forgotten all about it. She and Draco were walking down the hall towards the hallway when Harry found her and told her that he's going to take her to her room, leaving Malfoy alone. And before Hermione knew it, Harry was yelling at her about how she could be walking with Malfoy alone when she knew that he was in fact a Malfoy and that he could hurt her. She tried reasoning to him that they (Hermione and Draco) were just walking down the hall after the meeting and that she was sorry that she forgot to tell him. But Harry would hear none of it.  
  
"How could you just be friends with him?! I don't understand, Hermione! He used to hurt you. How can you be so sure he won't hurt you this time?" Harry said.  
  
"I thought we already talked about this? I told you, he's changed and--."  
  
"How would you know that? Just because you've become friends with him for some time that doesn't mean that you truly know him already!"  
  
"Harry! Why are you so angry? It's just Draco!"  
  
"I hate it when you call him Draco!"  
  
"What do you want me to call him, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice softening. She was tired of shouting. Besides, it wasn't getting them anywhere.  
  
"I don't want you to call him anything," Harry replied, his voice softening a bit as well. "In fact, I don't want you talking to him anymore."  
  
Hermione stared at him. Did I just hear him right? Did he just tell me-no, order me, not to talk to Draco anymore? I can't believe this is happening. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
"Yes," she replied. She looked at him straight in the eye. "But I won't do it. Draco's my friend now. And nothing you do or say can change that." Hermione stood up and opened her bedroom door. "I think this conversation is over."  
  
Harry sighed angrily and left the door, slamming the door behind him. Hermione rested her back on the door and slowly slid down until she was already seated on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that had been threatening to pour out ever since the start of the disagreement. She just didn't understand. Two weeks ago, Harry just told her that they'd never fight again. That he was sorry for yelling and now. well, that hasn't exactly happened. He just looked so. so. angry. And that scared Hermione. She wasn't sure what's happening with them. It's not fair. Things were going so well. They were happy and now. The tears that have wanted to come out finally trickled down her cheeks.  
  
There was a soft knock on her door and it slowly opened. "Hermione?" Padma said. "Are you okay?" Hermione didn't answer but Padma went in anyway. She sat down beside her and put an arm around her and shushed her. She had heard everything that they had fought about even though she tried not to hear. She decided she wouldn't meddle in other people's businesses. But being Hermione's roommate, she just couldn't ignore the fact that Hermione was hurting. "Ssh! It's okay. It's okay." Hermione wanted to believe what Padma was telling her. But she knew that everything's not okay.  
  
Hermione was lying down on her bed, trying to soak up the morning rays. It was Saturday, which meant that she could oversleep and not face the whole school with questions as to what happened with her and Harry. She knew that by now, even though it was only 8:30, everyone would have learned of what happened. She closed her eyes tightly. Fighting with Harry just hurt her so much. It was so harsh and so painful. She opened her eyes again when she realized that she wasn't alone in her room. She sat up and looked at the redheaded guy who was seated on the chair across her bed.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione!" Ron said with a small grin.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ron?" she asked. Though it was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"I heard about what happened and well. I wanted to know how you're doing," he said.  
  
Hermione lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "How do you think I'm feeling?" she mumbled.  
  
Ron stood up and sat on her bed, beside her. "I know," he said.  
  
"How can you know? You weren't there. It was so awful and Harry. he." she trailed away and took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that were creeping back in her eyes. "I was so scared, Ron. I thought that he was going to hit me or something."  
  
"Harry would never hit you," Ron said immediately.  
  
"But you weren't there. He looked so angry and filled up with rage," she said and burst crying. Ron wrapped both his arms around her and let her cry on him while consoling her. "I'm so scared, Ron. I don't know what's happening to us. Why are we fighting this way? This has never happened to us before. Why is he so mad at Draco?"  
  
"Well, you have to understand. It's not so easy getting used to the fact that you're friends with the person who tried to torment you every single time in the past years," Ron said. "Harry just wants you to be safe, Hermione. He only wants what's best for you and he's afraid to lose you."  
  
Hermione cried for a while longer and then she decided that that was enough crying for one day. She sat up, wiped her tears from her face and looked at Ron. "Thanks, Ron," she said and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm really sorry for all of this. I know it's hard getting in the middle of two best friends fighting."  
  
"It's okay," Ron said. "So are you going to talk to him?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer his question. "Aw, come on, Hermione. Harry is truly sorry. Everyone's just devastated about what happened with both of you because, as you know, you guys are the perfect couple."  
  
"Maybe I'll talk to him. I don't know. Let's just see what happens."  
  
** Draco had wanted to see Hermione ever since he heard that she and Harry fought again. It wasn't that he was happy or anything. But he did want to see how she was doing and how she was feeling. He knew that she must be in pain again. That Potty hasn't given her anything lately but pain. If he continues doing this I could just kill him. He knew that he couldn't kill Potter because Hermione would be wholly distraught. She loves him, after all. But he just couldn't understand why he kept making her cry. She deserves nothing but happiness. Seeing her cry, seeing the once so dazzling eyes lose their shine makes him sad.  
  
He sighed. He was in the prefects' office, hoping that she would stop by or something. He hasn't seen her since that day that she and Harry got back together after their first fight and that had been centuries ago. Okay. Maybe not centuries. But it was certainly days ago. They saw each other during the prefect meetings and when they were on duty but when they're doing their jobs, they both concentrated on that and after that Potter would suddenly appear from nowhere and take her away, leaving them no time to even just say a word to each other. Concentrate on other things! He opened his history of magic textbook and willed himself to focus his attention on reading the chapter that professor Binns assigned to them. After a few seconds, he slammed the book shut with a loud thud that echoed across the room.  
  
"This is stupid!" Draco said to no one in particular. "Where is she?"  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Hermione walked in, carrying some books on her left hand and a bagel on the right. She looked up when she realized that someone was in the room. Her startled expression disappeared and changed into a smile.  
  
"Hey!" she said, setting her books and her bagel, on a tissue, down.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I know," she said. "I've been so busy lately with all the work that has been given in class and being prefect and-."  
  
"I heard you and Harry fought again," he said, studying her face for any reaction. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, you know Harry. He was just probably stressed about the upcoming Quidditch match that he just suddenly burst into anger," she said hastily. She sat down on one of the chairs, propped open one of the books that she was reading and took a bite out of her bagel.  
  
"So why are you here at this time of the day? Aren't you supposed to be out there somewhere with him?" he asked. He knew that tone of his voice wasn't proper. But that's the way it's going to be.  
  
Hermione was a bit taken a back at Draco's rather unpleasant tone of voice. But she answered his question. "Well. I'm sort of not really talking to him at the moment."  
  
"If it was just a small thing like being stressed from the match then you're supposed to be there with him, calming him or something, right? Or is that not the real reason why you fought?" he said. "Tell me, Hermione. What did you two fight about?"  
  
"I told you. He was just stressed about the upcoming match and he yelled at me, okay? Why is that so hard for you to understand? And I'm not talking to him because I don't like being yelled at. It makes me feel frightened and hated and unwanted," she said. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Draco stood up, sat beside her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted you to let it all out because that's the only way you can rise up again and move on from what had happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Draco," she said, her face buried on his chest. "I didn't mean to get angry at you. I was just frustrated, I guess. Everyone's been asking me about what happened with us for the past few days and I just couldn't take it anymore. It's just so hard when everyone's watching everything that happens to you."  
  
"I know, I know," he said. "I understand." Believe me. He smirked for a moment.  
  
"You do?" she asked, looking up at him. "How?"  
  
"Well, how do you think being a Malfoy feels like? Every time something related to the dark arts or to the dark lord comes up in the daily prophet, our name always comes up and then people look at me as if I had something to do with it, which I tell you I hadn't," he said. "It's like we're not given room to change or rather, I'm not being given the room to change because I know my father will never amend himself of his present ways. I just wish, you know, that people would stop judging me and try to get to know me better so that they'll know the real me. That I'm not really mean, or a jerk or a git or whatever bad things people call me."  
  
Hermione pulled him close and hugged him this time. "I know you're not really mean or a jerk or even a git. I know you're really nice and sweet and loving deep inside. And you know that, too. So there's nothing you should be worried about because you know the truth and that's all that matters," she said softly.  
  
Draco held her close for a few more minutes, savoring every second. He closed his eyes and just felt how it was to hold Hermione like this. He knew it wouldn't be very often that he would be able to do this so he tried to memorize every bit about it. He tried to memorize how Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, how her hair feels like on his cheek, how she seemed to fit inside his arms, how she smelled faintly of vanilla and strawberries, how she seemed to warm and comfort him to the very deepest of his soul.  
  
"Draco?" she said, interrupting his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was looking at him, her face only inches from his, her eyes studying him and torn from confusion and amusement. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He smiled slightly at her. "I'm fine," he said softly, gazing into her deep brown eyes that seemed to penetrate deep into his very core. He had never met a girl, or anyone for that matter, who was able to make him feel this way. He just wanted to hold her close, to be with her and to make her happy. He looked briefly at her lips. Maybe if I kissed her, I could make her feel how much she means to me, how much I love her. He looked at her lips and this time, he really gazed at it. The perfect shape, and the softness and reddish-pinkish hue of her lips seemed to be calling to him, to move closer, to press his lips against it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe. She knew that it was hard for Draco to get his feelings out in the open, especially his feelings about his family. She knew it wasn't a topic he always talked about. I don't think he even tells Crabbe or Goyle much about his family. She felt a bit surprised when he began telling her what he feels when the reporters make stories about his kin. He acts like he doesn't care, like he's some being that doesn't feel, but deep inside he's hurting. She felt sympathy towards him and hugged him tight. She knew that it was hard when people always watched what you do and judge you when they don't really know what really took place. She meant what she said about him being nice, sweet and loving. She meant it because she felt it. Even though Draco didn't tell her that he cared for her, he showed her through his actions that he did.  
  
As Hermione hugged him, she felt his arms wrap tighter around her as if he didn't want to let her go and didn't want the moment to end. She had to admit; she sort of felt the same way. She felt so protected when she was in his arms. It was like as long as she stays here with him, nothing could go wrong because he will guard her and keep her from harm.  
  
And now, he was looking at her lips as if he wanted to kiss her. She simply looked back at him and took all of his appearance in, his silvery blond hair, his gray eyes that seemed to darken when he feels intense emotion, his pointed nose and his lips. The lips that looked so soft and so smooth and so luscious. Hermione mentally smacked herself. What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend and I'm in love with him (Harry)! She suddenly became aware of how close they were to each other. Too close. She looked away and began to slowly move back. Draco felt confused at this sudden resistance. They were still looking at each other's eyes when they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Marlon stepping in. Hermione's eyes flickered to the door and looked almost horrified at his sight. She immediately stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Marlon began. "I didn't mean to barge in on anything." Though he didn't really know what he just barged in on.  
  
"That's okay, Marlon," Hermione said, bowing her head so that her hair covered her face to hide the blush that was creeping to her cheeks. "I was going anyway."  
  
"Are you all right?" Marlon asked, trying to get a look of her face.  
  
Hermione looked away and quickly went to the door. "I'm fine. I'll see you both tomorrow," she said. And without a backward glance left the room.  
  
How can I let that happen? That was way too close for someone who are only just friends. She sighed and shook her head. I only got carried away. That was nothing. Maybe I should look for Harry and patch things up with him. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm just missing him too much. She decided to go to the kitchens for three cups of hot chocolate and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room and see if Harry was there. And she was right. As soon as she went in, the room quieted as the students watched when she walked over to Harry and Ron, who were situated at a table by the window.  
  
"Hi!" she said, smiling at both of them and putting down the cups on the table.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who was staring at Hermione, clearly surprised that she was there and talking to him. "Hermione," Harry breathed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled. "Seeing how my best friend and boyfriend are, of course," she said, ruffling Harry's hair. "I got these from the kitchens. I thought you guys might need it. I can see you're studying very hard." She gave them each a cup of hot chocolate and glanced at books and pieces of parchment that were scattered on the table.  
  
Harry only continued gaping at her and she smiled at him. He must've been so miserable without me. She sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was practice?" she asked.  
  
"It was fine," Harry said. "Hermione, I'm really sor--."  
  
Hermione didn't make him finish and instead gave him a really deep kiss. "It's okay," she said. "Let's forget about it. I know that you only want what's best for me."  
  
He smiled at her. "You know I do, Hermione." He kissed her again.  
  
"You know, as much as I'm happy that you guys are okay now, will you please do the mushy acts somewhere else?" Ron said, his eyes covered with his hands. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Sorry, Ron," she said. "You can look now."  
  
"Thank you," Ron exclaimed, removing his hand from his eyes and grinned. "But you know, I'm really glad that you guys are okay now. I hope you stay that way forever. It pains me to see two of my best friends fighting." He pretending to be hurt and put a hand on his chest. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Whatever, Ron," Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron continued doing their homework, which was for Divination and throughout the night people kept on coming up to them, congratulating them because they're finally back together. It was making Ron irritated already. Just now, Lavender and Parvati approached them.  
  
"I'm really happy you guys are back together," Lavender said. "I was so devastated when I found out that you guys fought."  
  
"Yeah," Parvati added. "I thought that the world was already going to end. But now that you guys are fine, I know that it won't."  
  
"Thanks, Lavender, Parvati," Hermione said politely, trying to fight back a laugh.  
  
"We're really happy for both of you," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron said impatiently. "Will you guys leave now? I'm trying to study here."  
  
Lavender and Parvati glared at Ron then smiled sweetly at Harry and Hermione, who gave each other knowing glances, and left them to themselves.  
  
"Now, the whole world is rejoicing because Harry Potter and his beloved Hermione Granger are back together," Ron said with a grimace.  
  
"You're exaggerating, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Well, it's true," Ron told them. "Fine. The whole of Hogwarts is rejoicing. I bet the teachers are having a party in the faculty room right this very moment."  
  
"That's really silly," Hermione said with a chuckle. "So how's your practice coming along?"  
  
"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I have no doubt that we will win this time."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Just remember what I told you. Don't allow Cho to distract you and look for the snitch."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "And why would Harry be distracted by Cho? I believe he has a girlfriend."  
  
Ron sniggered as he saw Hermione's eyebrows went up. "I didn't mean it that way, Hermione. I simply meant that Harry might be too nice to her since she's a girl and everything."  
  
"I see," she said, finally smiling.  
  
"You know no other girl exists now that I have you," Harry said, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Oh, please," Ron said, closing his book and standing up. "I'm going to bed. I assume you guys would want to go, too." He smirked at them and then went up to the dormitories.  
  
"What do you say we do?" Harry asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Hermione hesitated. "I don't know, Harry. We have a prefect meeting tomorrow morning and well. I don't want to be late again," she said.  
  
"But we haven't. you know, in a long time," he said, playing with her hair. He looked into her eyes and tried pleading with them. She smiled playfully. "Um, you know that as much I want to, we can't. I mean, I can't risk being late again. McGonagall will be furious if that happens again and I might be out of the running for head girl. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Harry sighed. It was clear that he was disappointed. After all, he and Hermione haven't done it in a good long time. But he nodded. "I understand," he said. "I know that that's really important to you."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry!" she said, circling her arms around his neck, making their faces only inches away from each other. Harry smiled at her and whispered, "I love you." Hermione looked back at him and smiled. I am so in love with Harry. I can't imagine being in love with anyone else.  
  
Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw and Harry couldn't feel any happier. Finally, he redeemed himself again from the shame that happened when he lost the snitch to Malfoy.  
  
"That'll show him!" Harry said as they sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, where most of the students were drinking Butterbeer or eating some sweets from Honeydukes. Everyone kept on drinking and drinking until almost all became drunk or even just tipsy. Hermione looked at Harry, confused.  
  
"Him?" she asked.  
  
"Him," Harry repeated. "Malfoy."  
  
Hermione frowned at this. She still couldn't understand why, after all this time, after all that she said about Draco, after all the defenses she had given them about him, they still couldn't accept him as someone who is like them. Someone who is normal and human. Ron noticed her frown.  
  
"Aw, Hermione, don't start now," Ron said. "We won! So just be happy and enjoy it. You're the Gryffindor prefect. You should be proud."  
  
"I am proud," she said with a smile and forgetting Harry's comment. "Especially of my baby."  
  
Harry grinned at her, took another swig of Butterbeer, and gave her a sticky kiss. Hermione pulled away. "Harry!" she said. "You're all. Butterbeer!" Harry didn't listen to her and just leaned forward again and gave her another sticky kiss. She tried moving away to avoid being more stickied up but he just kept on kissing her, until she finally gave up and kissed him back with more fervor.  
  
The people around them cheered as Harry and Hermione kissed passionately on the couch. The guys were howling and the girls were giggling. As their kiss progressed and became more heated, Harry untied Hermione's robes and it shrugged off her shoulders. The guys encouraged Harry to do more. And Harry was more than happy to. He was feeling light headed now and didn't know much of what he was doing. His hand went inside her blouse and Hermione was startled and she pushed him away. The crowd booed and Harry moved towards her again. But Hermione jerked her head away. Harry was confused and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and tried to kiss her again. Hermione put a hand to his chest and pushed him away again with all her might.  
  
"Harry," she said, "that's enough."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said loudly and slapped him on the cheek as he tried to undo her blouse in front of everyone. Harry looked back at her, feeling confused.  
  
"Hermione, what.?" he began, trailing away.  
  
"You're drunk," she said, standing up and fixing her robes.  
  
"What?!" Harry said, also standing up. "I'm not drunk!"  
  
"Yes, you are. You're obviously not yourself," she said knowingly. She looked at the crowd. "This party is over. Everyone in the dormitories. Now!!"  
  
The students groaned with disappointed and sadly shuffled towards their respective dormitories. Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, where's your party spirit?" he asked.  
  
"Been fed to the basilisk," she snapped. "I suggest you two get some rest. I assume you're tired from the match."  
  
Ron yawned. "Fine. I'm going up. You coming, Harry?"  
  
"In a minute."  
  
Ron went up to the dorms, while Hermione tried to clean up the place manually. Harry waited until everyone was out of sight then turned to her. "Why did you do that?" he asked coldly, his voice unsteady.  
  
She faced him, an eyebrow raised. "Why did I do what?" she asked indifferently.  
  
"Embarrass me in front of everyone!" Harry yelled. He didn't care whether the other students hear. He didn't like being embarrassed in front of everyone, especially his friends.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," she said. "I merely put you in your place."  
  
"What?! Hermione! I'm your boyfriend!" he said.  
  
Hermione fumed at this but didn't yell. She knew that Harry was drunk. "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with me."  
  
"Oh yes I can!" he shouted. "Next time, Hermione, please don't humiliate me again."  
  
Hermione put down the plates she was holding on the table with a crash and turned to Harry again. "And I suppose you trying to undo my blouse in front of everyone did not humiliate me?! For heaven's sake, Harry! We were in public. Do you think I'd just let you have sex with me when everyone's watching?!" Hermione shouted back. She was feeling very upset now. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Harry. You never used to be like this. I don't understand. Why are you being this way?"  
  
"Being what way?"  
  
"Being so angry easily and being so possessive."  
  
"Possessive?! You think I'm possessive?" Harry said, grabbing her arm. "The answer to that would be natural, wouldn't it? You're my girlfriend! You're mine." Hermione whimpered, tears glinting on her eyes, threatening to come down. He was gripping her arm so tight.  
  
"Harry," she said, trying to release her arm from his hurtful grasp. "You're hurting me." Tears fell down her face.  
  
Harry immediately let go of her arm and stepped back, looking stunned. She rubbed her arm gently and felt the pain. More tears streamed down her face as she looked at him. He looked back at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said and moved towards her. Hermione stepped back and signaled him to stop. "Stay away from me, Harry."  
  
"But, Hermione--." He tried to hold her hand but she jerked it away from him. She shook her head. She was very pained because Harry hurt her. It wasn't just the physical pain. It was also the pain knowing that her trust in Harry would forever change. She had always thought that he would never hurt her. But now he did.  
  
Hermione left the common room in a run. She just couldn't believe that Harry had hurt her. Tears clouded her eyes as she made her way to her own dormitory. She just wanted to lie down on her bed. She wanted to sleep and even just temporarily forget what had happened. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It was a new day. She smiled and stretched her arms, but as she did, she felt pain on her left arm. She sat up and examined it. There were black marks all over her arm. The marks of Harry's fingers were all over it. She sighed, got out of bed and got ready for the prefect meeting.  
  
She went to the office, slowly opening the door and peeking inside to make sure that no one was there yet. She went inside, put her bag on the table, and curled up on the couch. Harry hurt her. Harry had hurt her. She sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to forget last night's events. She tried to reason with herself that he was drunk and that he didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't in his proper mind. So she couldn't blame him for what he did.  
  
Couldn't blame him? Are you serious? He just hurt you. He physically hurt you. He looked like he knew what he was doing last night.  
  
No, no. Harry would never hurt me. He told me so before.  
  
Yeah. But he told you that he wouldn't yell at you again. But he did.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from crying. "But he didn't mean that!" she said out loud, not able to help herself anymore. "It was an accident."  
  
"Talking to yourself is not a good thing, Hermione. People would think that you're going mental," Draco said, entering the room.  
  
Hermione sat up on the couch and looked at him. She didn't hear anyone enter or even the door open. She turned red. "I. I was just think of something," she explained. "You're early," she continued, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I figured to go here since I was already up. By the way, congratulations on the Quidditch match."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks!" she said. "It was well deserved, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "Besides, Ravenclaw never stood a chance against Gryffindors. So I assume you guys partied all night."  
  
Her smile slowly disappeared from her face as the night before's events flashed back to her mind. Draco noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him and stood up. "Nothing," she said. "Where are the others? What's taking them so long?"  
  
Draco also stood up and followed her by the table. "I expect they'll be arriving soon. Don't try changing the subject, Hermione. What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing, Draco."  
  
"Then why are you avoiding the topic?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered almost to herself.  
  
"Did you and Harry fight again?" he asked carefully, trying to catch her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him. But just then, Padma and Marlon entered followed by professor McGonagall. She looked away and sat down. Draco sat down as well as they all went through the motions of the meeting. Finally, McGonagall came to the end of the meeting and asked a favor from them. She brought out a thick wad of parchments. "These are some of the essays done by second years. I want you guys to proofread them for me. I would do it myself but I have a lot of other things to attend to. Can I expect this from you four?"  
  
The four prefects nodded. Before long, McGonagall had left, leaving them with the really thick pile of second year essays. The four of them sat down in front of each other on the desk and stared at it for a while.  
  
"I think we should divide the pile to the four of us," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "That way we can do it much faster."  
  
The other three agreed. They divided the pile against them and began proofreading. It was an essay about the advantages and disadvantages of transforming animals into water goblets.  
  
"Is this the most stupid topic for an essay or what?" Draco said out loud, echoing the other three's thoughts.  
  
Padma laughed. "Maybe McGonagall lost all sense of meaning of a good topic and just assigned this," she said. "Honestly. Ferraverto!" She laughed.  
  
Marlon chuckled at this, glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was staring off into space. He reached out to her and held her arm gently. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione flinched at his touch. He was holding on to her left arm, the arm where Harry's black finger marks were all over. Draco saw this. Marlon let go at once. "I'm sorry," Marlon said. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at this. "No. No!" she said. "I was just surprised. I wasn't listening."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. He knew that Hermione wasn't telling the truth. Marlon smiled warmly at Hermione. "Congratulations, by the way on your win over Gryffindor!" he said, glancing knowingly at Padma, who glared at him.  
  
"Don't rub it in, Marlon. I know we lost okay," Padma said. "But I think Gryffindor deserved to win. Harry was so focused. I wonder how he focuses himself that well."  
  
"Maybe because he was trying to impress his girl over here," Marlon said, smiling at Hermione again.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. Draco stood up and walked towards her. He leaned over and pretended to ask some help for the essay that he had on hand and casually squeezed Hermione's left arm. She screamed in pain. Marlon and Padma went over to her to see if she was fine.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said, truly meaning it and feeling bad that he had done it. But he had to. He wanted to know if his suspicions were correct. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, wiping her tears away. "I'm fine. You just squeezed too hard, Draco."  
  
"Let's see it," Padma said and reached out to put her sleeve up.  
  
"No!" Hermione said. But it was too late. They saw her arm with black marks all over it. Padma gasped and looked at Draco.  
  
"But Draco couldn't have done that," Marlon said. "He just touched her and the marks wouldn't become visible that fast even if he did hurt her." He looked at Hermione curiously. "Where did this happen, Hermione?"  
  
"Or rather, who did it?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them and pretended not to care about the bruise. She rolled her robe sleeve back down and went on reading the essay. "It's just a bruise I got from bumping into the wall one time. It's no big deal."  
  
"But those looked like finger marks," Padma said, voicing her observation.  
  
Hermione cringed. Why did Padma have to be so observant? "What are you talking about, Padma, that wasn't a--."  
  
"Who did this, Hermione?" Draco asked, cutting her off.  
  
Hermione looked at him, then at Padma, then at Marlon. The three of them wore questioning looks on their faces. "I told you guys, it's nothing," she said. Marlon shrugged and said, "I'm going down to breakfast. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
"I'll join you," Padma said and left the room with him.  
  
Hermione also began to gather her things and walked towards the door when Draco stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Draco, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what really happened with your arm," he said. "I know the wall couldn't have done that. Besides, I know you're not that stupid as to let a wall hit you, Hermione."  
  
She looked down and broke his gaze. "I'm telling you, Draco. It's not a big deal," she said meekly. "It's just a bruise."  
  
"It's not just a bruise, Hermione," he said. "It's hurting you. Who did this?"  
  
Hermione only shook her head. Draco took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. He was going to get this out of her. "Did Potter do it?" he asked.  
  
Draco waited for a long time but she didn't answer his question. He was about to give up when he noticed tears stream down her face. He touched her chin, making her look at him. He looked into her eyes and he knew. He knew that it was Potter who did this to her. Potter hurt her. He took a really deep breath to stop himself from bursting into anger in front of her. Instead, he wiped the tears from her face and hugged her tight. She surrendered to him and cried on his chest.  
  
** Potter is going to pay for this.  
  
He couldn't take it. No matter how Hermione reasoned that she was okay, no matter how she defended that he was drunk, he had no right. And I mean no right to hurt her. All she did was love him and now look what happened. He is going to make him pay.  
  
He didn't know how he got in there but he was in the Gryffindor common room, shouting for Potter.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry turned around in surprise when he saw Malfoy standing in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry breathed with anger. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Confronting you on what you did to Hermione."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You had no right to hurt her, Potter! You've done enough damage yelling at her and making her feel like shit but physical contact is out of the question!"  
  
People started looking at each other and wondered what Malfoy was talking about. (They didn't know because no one witnessed the fight they had the night before, the night of the Quidditch match.) Even Ron looked confused.  
  
"I didn't hurt her!" Harry yelled.  
  
At that point, Hermione ran in the common room, pink in the face. Both guys turned to look at her and she looked at Draco then at Harry then back again. "Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Tell him Hermione! He hurt you, didn't he?" Draco said. "Tell him that he hurt you."  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and then looked away. She couldn't say it in front of everyone. She didn't have the heart to embarrass Harry that way. Instead, she turned to Draco. "I think you'd better leave," she said, grabbing his cloak and ushering him out of the common room.  
  
"But, Hermione, you have to tell him or else he'll keep on doing it to you. He'll keep on hurting you and that won't be right," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Here he comes defending her to her Potty in front of everyone and at great risk to his reputation and she does nothing? He angrily jerked his cloak away from her grasp, gave one loathing look at Potter, who looked back at him with triumph, and stormed out of the room.  
  
Hermione turned around and faced Harry, Ron and every other Gryffindor in the room. She didn't know what to do or even what to say. Students in the common room were holding their breath. They didn't know what was going to happen now. Hermione slowly approached Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I didn't know why--."  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Harry said. "You've been sneaking around with Malfoy behind my back."  
  
Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She never thought in a million years that Harry would accuse her that way. Even Ron looked shocked at Harry's accusation.  
  
"Harry, I don't think that's fair," Ron said. "What Malfoy did had nothing to do with her."  
  
Harry glared at Ron then turned to Hermione. "I'm done here," he said and then went up to the dormitories. The students around them began whispering and gossiping with each other. What was to happen with the picture perfect couple now?  
  
Hermione only watched Harry walk away. This time she didn't say anything and didn't feel the need to. Arguing won't fix anything. But not arguing would. She turned to Ron.  
  
"Thanks for defending me, Ron," she said softly.  
  
"No problem, Herm," he said. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
She smiled a little at him. "Thanks!" she said. "That was some show, huh?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Only a little bit," he said. "Don't worry about Harry. He'll come around."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Harry can do whatever he wants, Ron. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Ron looked at her confused. "What are you saying, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"It means that maybe we're not meant to be together after all." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
Hermione waited for a couple of days, to make Draco's steam cool off to, before she talked to him. He had been avoiding her ever since what happened in the Gryffindor common room. She knew what he must've sacrificed in order to that, his name, his reputation and his pride. She smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
There really is more to Draco Malfoy than I thought.  
  
She tried looking for him. It was a Saturday and she didn't know where he went on Saturdays. After a couple of hours of looking for him, she gave up and just decided to go to the prefects' office. Maybe that way she could get some work done.  
  
She opened the door to the room and stealthily went inside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Draco was there. He looked up and as he saw her, an angry glint flashed in his eyes.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," she said.  
  
"And why would you do that?" he asked spitefully.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what, Granger? Don't tell me you're here to gloat about how Potter and you are back together and-."  
  
"That's not fair, Draco. I thought we're friends," she said.  
  
"That's what I thought so, too. Although, I know friends stick up for each other and that's the least of what you did for me," he said.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say to this and became silent for a while.  
  
"We're not back together," she said finally.  
  
Draco stopped what he was doing when he heard this but pretended not to care. "So what? I'm sure in a couple of hours you'll be in his arms again."  
  
"No. I won't be."  
  
Draco looked up at her. Her voice was eerily calm.  
  
"Would you like to elaborate on that?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't stand up for you that night in the Gryffindor common room. I was still confused. I hadn't realized it yet during that time and I was stupid not to see it at once. It was something I never thought was really possible but--."  
  
"What exactly is it, Granger? I'm not accurately catching on to what you're saying and I'm not going to waste time pondering on it. It's either that or you tell me," he said irritably.  
  
"You're the one person I truly felt it from. I thought I felt it from Harry but. I was mistaken," she continued, not answering Draco's question. "You love me, Draco. You truly and deeply love me."  
  
The book Draco was holding fell from his hand. He turned his head towards her so quickly that she thought it was going to come off. His eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"What are you talking about, Granger?"  
  
"You love me."  
  
"What do you mean I love you? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You watch what you--."  
  
"And I love you, too."  
  
"I--," Draco began again and looked at her. "You do?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him. To Draco it was the most beautiful smile. He slowly stood up and went in front of her. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, his voice almost in a whisper.  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
Draco smiled and gazed at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, the one girl he truly cared about, the one girl who made him go mad, the one girl who made him feel weak in the knees whenever she would smile at him, the one girl who sent thousands of volts of electricity through his body whenever she would casually touch his arm, the one girl who rocked his world, the one girl who saw through him, through his façade and didn't mind, the one girl who penetrated deep into his soul and liked what she saw, the one girl who turned his life around. She was the one girl who looked beyond.  
  
And now she was his.  
  
She was his to hold forever.  
  
Draco brushed a strand of her hair, brushed it away from her pretty face and tucked it behind her ear. It was the first of the most gentle of touches. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes at this gesture. He then wrapped both of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. Vanillas and strawberries. He opened his eyes and looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes in which he found love. He slowly closed the small gap between them and gave her a most gentle but very passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.  
  
They were walking across the ground towards their Care of Magical Creatures class hand in hand. Students buzzed around them as Draco and Hermione walked, ignoring whatever whispers that followed them.  
  
They arrived in class. Draco and Hermione settled themselves on the grass as they waited for Hagrid to arrive. Hermione was resting her back on Draco's chest and her head on his shoulder, while Draco had his arms around her.  
  
Ron, meanwhile, was slowly starting an argument with Harry. "I can't believe you just let her go, Harry," he said. "You didn't even fight for her." Harry only sighed and didn't say anything. He was used to Ron's bantering all the time.  
  
"Harry," Ron continued, "why?"  
  
Harry sighed irritably at him. "What do you mean why?"  
  
"Why did you let Malfoy get her?"  
  
Harry looked over to where Hermione and Draco were and sighed. They used to be like that, sweet, fun and loving.  
  
** "I believe your ex-boyfriend is staring at us," Draco told Hermione softly.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said warningly.  
  
"I'm not kidding," he said. "You should look. I think Potter is trying to catch your eye."  
  
Hermione looked up and, indeed, Harry was looking at them. He held her gaze and for the first time, since they broke up, Hermione didn't look away. Harry smiled slightly at her and nodded. She smiled back at him, joy filling her heart and tears filling her eyes, a realization forming between both of them.  
  
He had let her go.  
  
** "Harry!" Ron said crossly. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Harry turned to him and waited expectantly for him to repeat his question.  
  
"Why did you let Malfoy get her?" Ron repeated.  
  
He looked at him and then turned to face Hermione and Draco. "Look at her, Ron," he said, gesturing towards them. Ron looked blankly at him. Harry looked at Hermione and Draco again.  
  
"She's happy," Harry said. "And there's nothing more than that that I could ever ask for."  
  
The End 


End file.
